<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Планы на отпуск by kotokoshka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305640">Планы на отпуск</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka'>kotokoshka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heartattack [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гари собирается отдохнуть в Сингапуре со своей семьей, но для полного счастья ему не хватает Дениса Черышева. Ну а Фил как всегда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Neville/Denis Cheryshev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heartattack [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/597835</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Зарисовка один. Гари и Денис</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты с ума сошел? — у Дениса было такое невменяемое лицо, что Гари (<i>о боже!</i>) начал сомневаться в адекватности и целесообразности своего предложения, несмотря на то, что на обдумывание деталей плана ушло ни день и ни два. Но Гари Невилл не из тех, кто быстро сдается. Он помотал головой и сильнее сдавил в пальцах провод от наушников, так сильно потянул, что в левом ухе начало ныть.</p><p>— Гари, блин. — Денис повел плечами, изображение на экране ноутбука пошло волнами, и на мгновение у Черышева челюсть уехала влево, будто вставные зубы вывалились. — Ты… в своем уме? Это же риск.</p><p>— В моей идее не больше риска, чем в наших поездках к Филу, — парировал Невилл, кусая нижнюю губу, с трудом заставив себя не потянуть в рот провод — дурацкая привычка, подсмотренная у кого-то из коллег по Скай (у них это профессиональные издержки, а у Гари — намеки на невроз). — Соглашайся. Я все предусмотрел.</p><p>— А ты, дурья башка, предусмотрел, что у футболиста Вильярреала, просидевшего весь сезон в лазарете, вряд ли найдутся деньги на пятизвездочный отель в Сингапуре? — огрызнулся Денис, но тут же смущенно притих, исподлобья глядя в камеру. — Я не знаю. Это на самоубийство похоже.</p><p>— Ты хочешь или нет?</p><p>— На море вместе? Да. С твоей женой и дочерьми — уволь.</p><p>— Уволили меня как раз таки, — неуклюже пошутил Гари, но тут же изменился в лице. — Ладно. Давай ты подумаешь. Мы летим через неделю, тебе как раз хватит времени перебрать все возможные подводные камни. Если согласишься — Фил забронирует тебе билет. Или сам можешь, деньги я тебе вышлю. — Попытка возразить тут же пресеклась суровым Невилловским взглядом. — Не надо мне тут.</p><p>Денис какое-то время молчал, задумчиво грыз кончик карандаша, да так усердно, что напоминал бобра. Но эту неподходящую идиотскую мысль Гари предпочел задвинуть куда-нибудь подальше.</p><p>Эти чертовы паузы бесили. Слишком знакомые, неприятные, какие-то засасывающие и тягучие. Они пахли холодом и широко распахнутым окном. Каждый раз, стоило только Денису не произносить ни звука больше полуминуты, у Гари начинался настоящий словесный понос — он нес такой бред, что самому стыдно, но заткнуться для него равносильно добровольному поднятию белого флага. Расстояние, что бы ни говорили всякие «на всю жизнь влюбленные», помеха — размером с двадцатиэтажный дом. Огороженный стокилометровым забором. Который тебе нужно обойти. За три минуты.</p><p>
  <i>Мысль о паузах была едва ли не лучше мысли про бобра.</i>
</p><p>— Это игра какая-то, — полушепотом сказал Денис, а у Гари мурашки побежали табуном по затылку вниз к позвоночнику. — Будем делать вид, что внезапно встретились в одном отеле, ходить на завтраки…</p><p>— Ага. Я же не смогу оставить в не очень гордом одиночестве моего бывшего футболиста, который подавал такие надежды…</p><p>— Дать бы тебе…</p><p>— Такой вариант развития событий я тоже подразумеваю, — невозмутимо произнес Гари, вызывая у Черышева приступ едкого смеха, похожего на хруст битого стекла.</p><p>— По шее дать, Гари. Ты неисправим. И не говори, что молод душой, это уже смешно.</p><p>— Молод я <i>с тобой.</i> — А вот это уже чистая правда. — Поэтому и зову. Остаток сезона, тьма-тьмущая съемок, последние матчи наших…</p><p>— «Наших» или «моих»? — подколол его Денис, припоминая, как довольно долгое время Гари пытался называть Солфорд не своей личной командой, а общим детищем. А все потому, что это пару раз проскользнуло в интервью, расползлось по сети и дошло до Скоулзи, Райана и Ники, которые чуть ли не смертельно обиделись. После этого Денис взял на себя важную миссию — отучить Гари распускать язык, когда не надо. Денис, конечно, учителем был так себе, но Гари весьма радовали лишние внеплановые сообщения. Они оба так привыкли жить по расписанию, что иногда напоминали себе роботов. Особенно когда во время их не таких уж частых встреч были оба затраханы, вымотаны, но все равно упрямо начинали раздеваться догола, как только закрывалась на ключ дверь снятого номера или квартиры (или дома Фила, что бывало не так часто). Занимались сексом даже без сил. Один раз Гари так и вырубился, прижимая к себе задницу Дениса, засунув член как можно глубже. Чери вырубился следом, даже не попробовал высвободиться… Идиотская была ситуация. Но милая донельзя.</p><p>— Гари, ау?</p><p>Невилл моргнул несколько раз, возвращая зрению фокус, и глянул на встревоженного Дениса, который подвинул ноутбук поближе и теперь влезал лицом в экран почти полностью.</p><p>— Ты чего залип в пространство? — с волнением в голосе спросил Черышев, приглядываясь к экрану. Гари мотнул головой и криво улыбнулся.</p><p>— Вспомнил, как мы уснули в Валенсии, помнишь? Когда летали к Филу, но спали в отеле в пригороде. Когда я…</p><p>— Не надо! — Денис покраснел до корней волос, что было видно даже через нечетное изображение скайпа. — Я помню! Не говори вслух, стыдоба.</p><p>— Тогда тебе не очень стыдно было, — съязвил Гари, с удовольствием вспоминая, каким разнеженным и ленивым был секс наутро, когда они проснулись, за ночь почти приклеившись друг к другу. — <i>«Гари, еще, еще… возьми меня за горло… Гари, сильнее…».</i></p><p>Денис пошел пятнами и явно был на грани отключения связи. Гари рассмеялся и протянул руку к камере, но в последний момент остановился и просто растопырил ладонь, приблизив ее к ноутбуку. Такая странная реакция Черышева почти впечатлила — он дернул уголком рта, нахмурился и отвел взгляд, будто выискивал, на что бы переключить внимание, лишь бы на Гари не смотреть.</p><p>Невилл терпеливо продолжал держать ладонь выставленной вперед, внутренне сжимаясь — а вдруг сейчас отключиться и пропадет? И то хрупкое равновесие, которое они с таким адским трудом пытались восстановить после Евро, развалится, как сожженный карточный домик, чей пепел разнесет ветром на несколько миль.</p><p>— Если я соглашусь… ты пообещаешь не курить? — Черышев прищурился, и от этого бесхитростного вопроса у Гари внутри все обрывается к чертям (он будто бы знал о том, что скажет Денис, думая про чертов пепел). Он с заминкой кивнул и намекающе махнул рукой — Денис поерзал, потер руку и, судя по движению, поднес ее к экрану. Момент интимный, одновременно романтичный и пошлый. Если бы Гари сказали, что он… нет, не сказали бы. Никому бы в голову такая чушь не пришла никогда в жизни.</p><p>— Тебе же нравилось. — Гари не мог удержаться и не цапнуть Черышева за больное — из-за него ведь, паршивца, курить начал. Денис привычно закатил глаза, ткнул в камеру средний палец и захихикал.</p><p>— Заставил взрослого мужика курить начать. Нонсенс.</p><p>— Слова-то какие… — Гари беззаботно улыбнулся и закинул руки за голову, с наслаждением потягиваясь и косясь на кухонные часы. Половина второго ночи, а у Дениса и того больше. Кажется, пора закругляться, пока Эмма не проснулась и не начала выспрашивать, какого скаузера он все еще сидит перед компьютером.</p><p>«Береги глаза», — всплыла вдруг в голове Гари фраза жены. Он почувствовал себя крайне неуютно и плотнее запахнулся в халат, надеясь, что Черышев не заметит внезапного волнения.</p><p>Ага. Конечно.</p><p>— Тебе спать пора. — У Дениса был такой голос, что Гари ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. Менторский тон. Все же они отлично перенимали друг у друга привычки.</p><p>— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — услышать «согласен» для Гари было жизненно важно. Чтобы запустить машину под названием «совместный отпуск без совместного отпуска», нужно было всего лишь одно слово, означающее, что Денис безоговорочно будет подчиняться и играть отведенную ему в этом фарсе роль.</p><p>— Бля, — выругался Денис. На долю секунды прикрыв лицо ладонями, он промямлил «согласен, спокойной ночи» и резко, без предупреждения, сбросил звонок. Гари остался наедине со своим волнением, страхами и неуверенностью в своих собственных действиях, что было тем еще испытанием — за всю сознательную жизнь Гари Невилл редко сомневался в том, что решал сделать, будучи всегда человеком твердым и непреклонным.</p><p>Но Денис Черышев сделал с ним что-то невообразимое. Превратил его в желе.</p><p>Гари вздохнул, потер ноющие и точно покрасневшие глаза — снова вспомнилась Эмма, но на этот раз ее голос не вызывал сильного чувства вины, лишь отголоски ноющей совести. Она так переживала за его душевное равновесие, была такой тактичной и понимающей, что впору памятник возводить из золота — «Эмме Невилл, за многолетний трудоемкий брак».</p><p>Такую всепрощающую и понимающую жену еще поискать надо. Гари сам иногда не понимал, чем заслужил такое благословение — Эмму. Мать его дочерей. Самую честную и добрую женщину на свете. В то время как ее муж был той еще сволочью, бесцеремонно разговаривающей со своим любимым мужчиной, прячась в темноте кухни, прикрыв все возможные двери.</p><p>
  <i>Любимый мужчина.</i>
</p><p>В голове Гари возник образ — пронзительно голубые глаза, светлая кожа, отливающие золотом выгоревшие волосы. Образ из дамских любовных романов. Мальчик-конфетка. Его Денис. Это вытеснило из мозга все мысли об Эмме.</p><p>Гари потер виски, будто бы они действительно болели от усталости и перенапряжения. Потер с силой, выдавливая из мозга лишнее. Ложиться в кровать с образом светлого солнечного мальчика Дениса было тем еще квестом — попробуй объясни внезапно проснувшейся Эмме, какого фига у тебя член трусы оттягивает, после того как ты часа два просидел за ноутбуком якобы «за работой».</p><p>Рядом с компьютером загудел телефон. Гари бросил короткий опасливый взгляд на дверь, сгреб аппарат в мигом ставшую мокрой ладонь и ввел нехитрый код — двадцать шесть двенадцать (ну, а что еще он должен был поставить?). В верхнем углу экрана белел конвертик смски — Гари прерывисто выдохнул, захлопнул ноутбук и открыл сообщение.</p><p>
  <i>Я очень рад, что проведу неделю с тобой. Почти с тобой. Почти неделю.</i>
</p><p>Только добравшись до спальни, чудом по пути не снеся ни один из шедевров дизайнерской мысли, украшавших коридоры, забравшись под теплое одеяло и подвинувшись так, чтобы рука жены его не касалась, Гари позволил себе закрыть глаза и совершенно по-идиотски улыбнуться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Зарисовка два. Гари и Фил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— <i>Что?</i></p><p>Гари ощутил стойкое чувство дежавю, которое нравилось ему едва ли не больше реакции брата. Фил, который приехал в Манчестер повидаться с Трейси, которая вот-вот должна была вернуться из внеочередной командировки, заехал к Гари, собираясь перекантоваться часик-другой, уж точно не планировал в очередной раз становиться участником операции <i>«Гари Невилл моральный урод и изменяет жене»</i>. Во всяком случае, лицо Фила было вполне красноречивым. Но Гари, рисковый парень, наудачу решил повторить:</p><p>— Денис поедет с нами в Сингапур. Я все устроил.</p><p>
  <i>Господи, как же идиотски это звучало.</i>
</p><p>— Ла-а-а-дно… — медленно проговорил Фил, опускаясь в кресло и пережевывая сказанное. Он побледнел и сравнялся цветом с лежащей под его боком блекло-зеленой подушкой. Гари со вздохом сел на диван напротив, готовясь к внеочередному сеансу психоанализа (конечно, с его признанием творящаяся сейчас ерунда ни в какое сравнение ни шла, но все равно, приятного явно будет мало).</p><p>— Черышев летит с нами, Эммой, девочками и моими в Сингапур. Отлично. Заебись, я бы сказал.</p><p>— Не паясничай, — отмахнулся Гари, не собираясь терпеть придирки на пустом месте. — Лучше послушай и…</p><p>— Нет, ты послушай. — Фил рванулся вперед, сцапал Гари за воротник и дернул на себя. — Ты охуел. Я даже не подумаю, что ты мой старший брат, просто дам тебе в табло, а там уже сам разбирайся. Идея безумная. И нереальная абсолютно, пусть ты и делаешь вид, что все придумал. Даже твой, ебать его, гениальный мозг, не способен провернуть такую операцию.</p><p>— Грабли! — прошипел Гари, пихая брата в бок, причем целясь так, чтобы угодить аккурат в печень, чтобы побольнее. Но не лыком шитый Фил даже не дрогнул, только зло сощурил глаза. Гари сразу заметил морщинки — уже не мелкие, а достаточно глубокие, словно процарапывающие ставшую пергаментной кожу возле глаз. Фил так постарел. Они не виделись несколько месяцев, а казалось, что прошли почти годы.</p><p>Фил заметил пристальное разглядывание и отвернулся, но цепких пальцев не разжал, продолжая держать Гари за воротник рубашки. Дебильной цветной рубашки — до отпуска была еще неделя, но Невилл-старший не удержался и в отсутствие жены напялил шмотки, которые обычно носил только на курортах. Он уже устал считать чертовы дни.</p><p>— Гари, бля…</p><p>— Уймись, дай я объясню!</p><p>Фил неожиданно подчинился. Гари покачнулся и, не устояв на своих двоих, повалился обратно в кресло. Теперь нужно было как можно точнее и конкретнее объяснить брату, в чем состоит план, и какова степень его участия.</p><p>Гари должен был говорить уверенно. Так же, как рассуждает на съемках. Как разбирает по косточкам тактику Юргена Клоппа (блядь, этого-то к чему тут вспоминать?!). Как рассусоливает перспективы родной команды в этом сезоне.</p><p>Но когда Гари открыл рот, то начал мямлить.</p><p>— Ну… короче, фишка такая: мы встретимся сначала в аэропорту, где нужно как можно более правдиво разыграть удивление. После чего мы садимся в разных концах самолета. Зная Эмму, она будет расспрашивать про Дениса, я придумаю, как все обставить.</p><p>— Вы никогда о нем не говорили? — искренне удивился Фил.</p><p>Гари громко фыркнул и демонстративно покрутил пальцем у виска.</p><p>— Ты себе это как представляешь? Я вообще стараюсь тему своих бывших подопечных не затрагивать, благо повод есть.</p><p>— Ебануться… — пробормотал потрясенный Фил, дергая себя за отросшие на затылке светлые волосы. — Ты только что сказал, что твое увольнение — «повод». Еще и «благо». Охуеть.</p><p>— Не придирайся к словам! — рыкнул Гари, ерзая в кресле как уж на сковороде. — Я не это хотел сказать.</p><p>— Да это, в том-то и дело. Но я привык уже, это я удивление репетирую, — Фил злорадно показал зубы и нахмурил брови так, что стал похож на серую тучу. — Дальше давай, поведай мне план действий.</p><p>— Короче, с Эммой в самолете обсудим Дениса, я скажу, что он с травмой очередной, что парень хороший и… его жалко, — последнее слово Гари произнес так сконфуженно, что Фил не мог не рассмеяться. — Заткнись, бога ради. Ладно, дальше мы встретимся в отеле. Он забронировал номер недалеко от наших.</p><p>— Богатые нынче пошли футболисты средней руки… — меланхолично протянул Фил, дотягиваясь до столика, на котором стояла ваза с фруктами и сцапывая оттуда румяное яблоко. — В W такие дикие цены.</p><p>— Я в курсе, — отмахнулся Гари. — Но не об этом речь. В общем, мы встретимся внизу у стойки, где коллективно порадуемся. А там уже будет видно, как пойдет.</p><p>Фил, собиравшийся вонзить зубы в яблочный бок, так и замер с разинутым ртом.</p><p>— То есть, дальше ты и не думал, так получается? И я должен буду, как в старые добрые, судорожно придумывать отмазки, если что-то пойдет по пизде? Типа вы презерватив в номере оставите или, блядь, какой-нибудь лежак сломаете своей еблей? Ты здоров вообще?</p><p>— Ты как выходец из Мосс Сид выражаешься, какого хрена?</p><p>— А ты мудак из района мудаков, — не остался в долгу Фил. Он продолжал сжимать яблоко, и Гари подумал, что фрукт скором времени прилетит ему прямо в лоб. — Гари, ты ненормальный. Я даже речь нормальную забыл к херам, видишь? Я не могу тебя прикрывать… <i>вас </i>прикрывать. — Гари заметил легкую гримасу отвращения на лице брата, но комментировать благоразумно не стал. — Я хочу отдохнуть с семьей и я буду отдыхать. Выкручивайтесь как хотите.</p><p>— Мы-то выкрутимся, не сомневайся. Так привыкли… скажем так, встречаться с бухты-барахты, но… — Гари задумчиво посмотрел на все то же яблоко, а потом перевел взгляд на телефон, лежащий на подлокотнике его кресла. — Просто бывают… всякие непредвиденные ситуации. Например, я могу отравиться местными деликатесами, а ты — великодушно предложить Эмме и девочкам присоединиться к тебе, Харви, Изабелле и Джули на интереснейшей экскурсии, которая будет длиться несколько упоительно долгих и захватывающих часов.</p><p>— Отравиться? — недоверчиво переспросил Фил. — Ты? Ты еду моешь в двадцати водах, это действительно нужно умудриться.</p><p>— Не собираюсь я специально жрать всякую дрянь. Вызвать рвоту, закрывшись в туалете — как два пальца…</p><p>— Фу!</p><p>Гари злорадно показал язык и фыркнул, пряча ядовитый смешок. Теперь настала очередь Фила крутить пальцем у виска.</p><p>— Просто пару-тройку раз, Фил.</p><p>— Тройку? Да ты секс-гигант прямо. Дениса там еще не заездил, нет? Наверное, он вешается, когда вы видитесь. Потом три дня отлеживается. А то я думаю, чего у него травмы постоянно… — Фил откинулся в кресле, явно довольный своей колкой шуткой. Гари судорожно пытался придумать грамотный подкол, но ничего кроме позорного «на себя посмотри!», которое было не в тему, в голову ему лезть не хотело.</p><p>— Ладно… — протянул Фил, капитулируя окончательно, видя то, как мается его старший брат, так редко теряющий свой дар подбирать слова в ответ на любые тычки. — Твоя взяла, как и всегда.</p><p>— Спасибо, — от всего сердца <i>(ноющего сердца)</i> ответил Гари. — Детали обсудим потом, идет? Я пока еще не осознал, запутаюсь.</p><p>— Еще раз ладно. Гари, ты псих. — Фил потер виски с тоской посмотрел в сторону столовой, намекая на то, что сейчас кабана бы съел.</p><p>— Знаю, — выдохнул Невилл-старший. — Больной. <i>С сердечным приступом. </i>Ужинать будешь?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>